


Foxes in the Woods

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Camping, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sexy Times, i mean no actual sex happens but it's all the foreplay?? in a tent??, literally half this fic is camping and the other half is andreil tent times, why am i so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The Monsters (plus Katelyn) take a much-needed camping vacation. Featuring: boys bickering! the great outdoors! how to pitch a tent 101! Andreil Sexy Tent Times!





	Foxes in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Created for @communistfireworks for the AFTG Exchange. Prompt: Andrew/Neil, fluff, camping in tents, NSFW is okay (basically everything I love)

Twenty miles down the interstate and Andrew is _still_ bitching about Katelyn. Neil thought that they had settled this issue when the idea for the camping trip was first proposed but here they are again, listening to Andrew vent.

“I just don’t get why she has to go,” Andrew says for what feels like the hundredth time. “Can’t she and Aaron spend one weekend apart?”

Neil unwraps a Snickers and hands it to Andrew, hoping that the chocolate will distract him from his bitterness.

“Katelyn is going because none of us have been camping before and we need someone to show us how to pitch a tent,” Neil reasons.

“Why are we even going camping in the woods?” Kevin cuts in, leaning forward to get between Neil and Andrew. “There’s no electricity in the woods. We can’t do stuff like order food or shower or—”

“Watch Exy?” Nicky teases. Kevin scowls at him but doesn’t correct his assumption.

“Coach said it would be a good bonding exercise,” Neil answers. “And since Allison is taking the upperclassmen somewhere special for their last fall break we have to fend for ourselves.”

“Should have stayed in Columbia,” Kevin complains. “We could have gone to Eden’s. That’s always great for bonding.”

Andrew snorts. “Sure, if by bonding you mean you, Nicky, and Aaron getting plastered while I babysit you all.”

Neil sighs loudly and distributes snacks to the backseat. He has a bag full of snacks that are supposed to last the trip to the Smoky Mountains but at this point they’ll be lucky if they don’t run out before Columbia. Tensions are riding high due to a tough season made even tougher by trying to integrate the new players into their tight knit group. Neil doesn’t mind that he’s about to spend days in a tent; anything will be a relief from the trials of co-captaincy.

In order to maintain peace between Nicky, Kevin, and Andrew, Neil instigates a couple quiz games before letting Andrew take over the radio. Andrew’s bad mood is largely due to the fact that Aaron is riding separately with Katelyn. The plan is to meet them at the campground later in the afternoon so they have enough light to get their tents set up. Neil is actually a little excited about it; despite his many years on the run he never camped in a tent, mostly because his mother didn’t think they were secure enough. He’s also excited about getting some more alone time with Andrew. Sure, the others will be camping near them but they’ll have their own tent, shared sleeping bags… Neil smiles to himself and risks a glance at Andrew.

“What?” Andrew asks when he catches Neil looking.

“Nothing,” Neil responds with a grin. “Nothing.”

—–

The campground Andrew chose is located off the Blue Ridge Parkway in north Georgia. Neil sits up in anticipation as they pull up to the park station and register, getting a map and a camping pass for their car. Andrew drives slowly, following the loop that takes them deeper into the woods. They pass dozens of campsites on their way; most of the campers appear to be families, some of them with elaborate tents set up while others have Airstream campers or higher end RVs.

“They have electricity,” Kevin points out. Andrew ignores him.

“Maybe you can make friends,” Nicky suggests. “Brainwash these diehard football fans into becoming Exy fanatics.”

“If anyone could…” Neil trails off.

“Junkies shouldn’t be judging fellow junkies,” Andrew reminds him.

They make a sharp turn, go down a hill, and finally spot their camping sites: 37-39. Katelyn’s already parked in the spot for #39 and she and Aaron are just finishing setting up their tent. Neil is impressed. He isn’t sure what kind of tent it is but it has lots of room and a complex shape. Katelyn waves when she sees them pull up, Aaron does not.

Nicky is the first out of the car, talking loudly and stretching, his joints popping like a burst of fireworks. Neil opens the door and takes a deep breath, enjoying the scent of pine trees and water. Their site sits near the shore of a small mountain lake and the view across the water is incredible. Neil wanders over to Andrew, who is busy unpacking the truck, and nudges his elbow.

“How did you manage to get such a great spot?” he asks, voice quiet even though Kevin and Nicky have already defected to Aaron.

Andrew hauls their bags out, dropping them in the dirt. “Someone must have canceled,” he says with a shrug. “Apparently the rest of the campground is sold out. Busy time of year, with the leaves changing.”

Neil tips his head back and stares up at the trees. Mixed in with the pines and other evergreens are deciduous trees, oaks and maples and other trees he doesn’t have a name for. Their leaves range from golden yellows to fiery reds and oranges. A strong wind blows through the branches scattering leaves and a single red maple leaf swirls by only to get caught in Andrew’s hair. Andrew scowls and plucks it out but Neil thinks it’s charming. He wants to see Andrew wearing a crown of leaves; they would look great with his blonde hair.

“Quit staring,” Andrew says, pulling Neil in close. “We have a tent to set up and I don’t care what you think, we’re figuring this out by ourselves.”

“Aye, aye,” Neil replies, giving Andrew a sarcastic salute. Andrew ignores him and grabs their tent supplies and carries them to site 37. Katelyn scampers over, bringing a broom. Neil doesn’t know why she has a broom. What is there to sweep? Dirt?

“Hey guys!” Katelyn calls. She’s smiling her bright, cheerleader smile that makes Neil feel like squinting. Way too chipper. “I brought y’all a broom so you could clear out your site. All these branches and acorns can make for uncomfortable sleeping if you don’t sweep them away.” She hands the broom to Neil like a peace offering.

“Thanks,” Neil says, nodding gratefully. “Any other suggestions?”

Katelyn watches as Andrew drags out the tent, poles, pegs, and other items. “Well, after you clear your space lay your tent out on the ground where you want it to be. Make sure the opening is facing the direction you want, like towards the lake if you want that view. Slide in the poles first and get the tent erect. Then pound the pegs into the ground. Don’t get lazy on that last part, you want your tent to stay put. Other than that…” Katelyn cocks her head, thinking, “don’t keep food in your tent because of the bears.”

Neil glances at Andrew. _Bears?_ Andrew doesn’t look bothered, but that’s nothing new.

“Okay, thanks Katelyn,” Neil says politely. Andrew doesn’t bother to thank her but again… nothing new.

Neil gets to work cleaning up their site while Andrew messes with the collapsible poles, slowly threading them through the narrow openings. Together them manage to get the tent upright. Andrew grabs the hammer and pounds the pegs into the ground. Neil’s sure that if Nicky was there he would have made some joke about Katelyn’s tent speech, referencing all the possible innuendos. Instead Nicky is at site 38, loudly cursing Kevin who is refusing to help set up their tent. From the looks of things Kevin is too busy raiding the cooler for drinks so he can bribe his way into a RV and watch Exy.

“I hate you!” Nicky yells as Kevin waves bye and starts jogging towards the nearest camper.

“So much for bonding,” Andrew observes. Neil sighs heavily and trudges over to join Nicky while Andrew finishes unpacking the car and moving their stuff into the tent.

“Need a hand?” Neil asks, broom propped up on his shoulder like a baseball bat.

“Why do you have a broom?” Nicky asks, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Old folk belief that you have to cleanse your camping area of bad vibes before you set up your tent,” Neil lies. He starts sweeping away debris as Nicky gripes about Kevin and grabs a beer. Andrew shows up just in time to swipe it from him, draining half the bottle in one long pull.

“Unfair!” Nicky pouts. “Everyone hates me and I can’t even call Erik because we’re out in the sticks.”

“We don’t hate you,” Andrew drawls. “And I can’t believe that as outdoorsy as he is Erik never took you camping or that your youth group never went.” He retrieves another beer for Nicky, prying the cap off in a gesture of goodwill. Neil works at the tent, keeping track of the cousins’ conversation.

“I wasn’t allowed to go on the church camping retreats,” Nicky says quietly. “Me and some other guy sharing a tent? Yeah, not on my dad’s watch.” He stares out at the lake and takes a long drink. “And Erik… there was always so much going on. We traveled a lot but usually we stayed in hostels or with his friends and family.” Nicky pokes at a pile of leaves with his shoe and sighs before offering Andrew a small smile. “First time for everything, huh?”

Neil doesn’t know what to say but Andrew seems content to remain silent, drinking with Nicky in solidarity. They finish their beers about the same time that Neil gets the tent upright. Andrew sets about hammering in the pegs and Aaron comes over and asks them to help start the bonfire. Katelyn was smart and bought firewood at the ranger station and now she’s arranging logs like a pro while Aaron twists old newspaper for kindling. Neil gets the task of making marshmallow skewers from coat hangers. Nicky and Andrew bring over the coolers and start prepping the food. Katelyn has a good playlist going, the music upbeat and folksy with lots of banjo. Out of all of them only Katelyn seems to be in her element, wearing plaid flannel and boots, her long hair tied back in a no nonsense pony tail. From time to time Aaron reaches over and tugs at the end or brushes his hand against hers. Neil thinks it’s sweet though he can tell it annoys Andrew.

Katelyn shows them how to prepare campfire potatoes, wrapping them in tin foil and cooking them in the coals of the fire. While the potatoes bake they get out the hot dogs and start roasting them over the flames. The sun makes its gradual descent, painting the scene in sunset colors, and the air turns cold. Kevin comes back and gives them a recap of the game he watched. Somehow he had managed to track down Exy fans and they were delighted to have The Kevin Day crashing on their camper coach. He had signed a bunch of stuff and, in a gesture of tipsy magnanimity, had invited them to the cookout. Which is why, shortly after he returned, a group of campers join them, bringing more food and drinks and lively conversation. Neil gets caught up in the conversation since he’s nearly as well known as Kevin, though his reputation is far more infamous. Aaron and Katelyn are friendly enough, though Katelyn does most of the talking. Nicky finds some common ground with a couple guys – Neil thinks they’re talking about movies – and they get progressively louder as they drink more.

Neil looks around for Andrew once the campfire brownies are done and everyone starts making s’mores but Andrew is missing. So Neil does what any good boyfriend would: he excuses himself from the conversation, fixes Andrew a plate of desserts, grabs a mug of hot chocolate, and heads back to the tent.

The tent is a beacon in the night, the thin fabric illuminated by Andrew’s lantern making it look like a blue igloo shining in the dark. Andrew’s form is silhouetted and Neil realizes that even if they’re in a tent that doesn’t mean what they do is private, at least, not as long as they have a light on. He stores that information for later.

“Hey Drew,” Neil says, standing outside the tent, “could you unzip the door or whatever? I got some snacks for you.” He hears Andrew crawl forwards, sees his arm reach for the zipper and pull it down. Neil almost laughs when the tent flap falls back, revealing Andrew on his hands and knees, his expression grumpy. Although both he and Neil are on the short side they still can’t stand all the way up in their small tent that, Katelyn informed them, is only supposed to accommodate one person; Andrew told her that they would manage just fine and Nicky had snickered and said, “I bet you will.” That hadn’t ended well for Nicky.

Andrew shuffles back to make room for Neil. He’s managed to get their tent settled with the foam mattress covering the floor and their sleeping bags on top of that. A small battery operated lantern hangs from the top of the tent and another sits in the nest of blankets Andrew has constructed. Andrew’s copy of _The Name of the Wind_ is turned down on the pillow; he’s been reading the book steadily since Bee bought it for him a few weeks ago.

“What’d you bring me?” Andrew asks. He settles back, legs crossed and armbands off. Neil notices that he’s already changed into his sweats and a large hoodie. It looks so cozy that Neil’s dying to get out of his jeans and into his own sleep clothes.

“Brownies, compliments of our new friends. S’mores, compliments of me. And hot chocolate, compliments of Katelyn.” He passes the goods to Andrew and is pleased when Andrew leans forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“This is why I keep you around,” Andrew says before digging in.

Neil chuckles softly at the look of pure bliss on Andrew’s face as he eats a s’more in one bite. “Be careful not to get crumbs anywhere,” he cautions. “We don’t want to attract bears.”

“Mmm noo awaid o brrrs,” Andrew mumbles around a mouthful of marshmallow and chocolate.

“Well I would prefer not to be mauled tonight,” Neil remarks. He digs through his duffle bag until he finds his sweatpants and T-shirt. Changing in the tent, especially with Andrew right there, is a feat. But Neil is pretty flexible and limber and he manages to contort his body out of his clothes without kicking Andrew in the face or knocking over the hot chocolate. He takes a breather to collect himself before pulling on his sweats and notices Andrew staring.

“Speaking of mauling,” Andrew says, his voice rough, “yes or no?”

Neil was feeling a little chilly without his clothes but not anymore. “Yes,” he answers immediately, crawling across the sleeping bag to Andrew.

Andrew shoves his dessert and empty mug into the corner of the tent and pushes Neil down onto the blankets and settles on top of him. Neil tucks his hands beneath the pillows but Andrew tugs at his wrists, freeing his hands.

“It’s okay if you touch me,” Andrew says. Neil nods happily and wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, cold fingers plunging down the back of Andrew’s hoodie, making him hiss. Neil giggles and Andrew bites at his shoulder playfully, his soft hair tickling Neil’s chin and neck. “Why are you such a little shit?” Andrew growls when Neil manages to wrap his leg around Andrew’s waist and poke his freezing toes against Andrew’s warm back.

“You like itttt,” Neil answers, his words full of teasing, his fingers tugging at Andrew’s hair.

“Shut up.” Andrew’s mouth moves lower, down Neil’s chest, his lips dragging reverently over scarred skin.

“Mmm,” Neil groans, “make me.”

“Neil,” Andrew looks up at him, his chin resting on Neil’s abdomen, fingers hooked in the band of his briefs. “Really?”

Neil grins. It’s fun teasing Andrew, even as Andrew is doing his best to make him lose his mind.

“You have chocolate on your face,” Neil says, swiping his thumb over Andrew’s lip. “C’mere and let me get that for you.” He tugs at Andrew’s hoodie until Andrew complies and kisses him.

Andrew’s kiss is sweet, almost too sweet from chocolate and marshmallows. Neil drags Andrew’s weight on top of him, feeling secure and loved. It’s a feeling he longs for more than he would like to admit, the way Andrew settles between his legs, how he tangles their hands together when they kiss, how his mouth is capable of making Neil feel both like crying and like his heart will explode. He likes everything that Andrew does but kissing… kissing is his favorite. He can lose himself in the hot press of Andrew’s mouth on his lips or on his skin, in the skillful way Andrew’s tongue teases out the best sensations…

Neil arches his back, his body bowing up to press more firmly against Andrew’s, a muffled moan spilling from his lips. Andrew pulls back, his hazel eyes alight and so intense it takes Neil’s breath away.

“Jesus, Neil,” Andrew hisses, “why are you like this?”

Neil’s breath comes in shallow pants but he manages to retort, “Your fault. You make me crazy.”

Andrew’s expression is almost smug and he brings one of Neil’s scarred hands up to his mouth, kissing the back with infinite care before suckling on the tips of his fingers, swallowing them one by one until he has three fingers in his mouth. Neil watches transfixed, forgetting to breath until Andrew pinches him.

“Andrew…” Neil moans as Andrew’s eyes slide closed and his cheeks hollow around Neil’s fingers. Neil tries to hold still, feeling the tips of his fingers brush against the back of Andrew’s throat. It’s… he knows it’s a tease, a buildup to something else but this, just this, is enough. Andrew’s tongue rolls under his fingers and Neil bites his lip, his other hand pinned down, his knuckles white from squeezing Andrew’s hand too hard. “Drew,” Neil chokes.

Andrew pulls off his fingers and gives Neil another devastating kiss, leaving him gasping and speechless. Andrew guides slick fingers down Neil’s chest, pausing to tickle the line of reddish gold hair that trails from Neil’s navel towards his groin.

“So,” Andrew’s voice is low and sexy, “where were we?”

Neil doesn’t think he can answer; Andrew has very thoroughly shut him up by shutting down his ability to string two words together. He’s about to attempt a nonverbal reply when he hears someone stumble towards their tent.

“Dudes,” Kevin slurs, “for the love of God, turn your fucking lights off. We’re all getting the show of our lives and I don’t like being horny in the middle of the fucking woods.”

Neil’s seen Andrew move fast but this is still impressive. He gets both lanterns switched off in a matter of seconds and darkness descends.

“Oh fuck now I can’t see!” Kevin complains. His steps retreat and Neil clutches at Andrew’s shoulders, his body shaking with peals of silent laughter.

When Neil can finally stop laughing he whispers, “So, _where were we_?”

“No one likes a smart mouth, Josten,” Andrew replies and then picks up exactly where they left off.

—–

Neil and Andrew choose to sleep in late the next day, waking up in each other’s arms, the tent warm and cozy around them. Bird song resonates around them, the only other sounds are the muffled conversation from the other campers and the moaning of the wind in the branches. Neil buries his face against Andrew’s chest, muttering “five more minutes.” Andrew strokes his back, fingers tracing over the nubs of Neil’s vertebrae.

“Go back to sleep,” Andrew murmurs, “we’ve got all the time in the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I could have kept writing this forever because I love camping :)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
